Un amor por accidente
by CrazyGirl94
Summary: capitulo 9 reeditado Porque aveces el amor nos sorprende demaciado y tenemos que hacer hasta lo imposible por el esta es la historia de sesshomaru y kagome que tendran muchas pruebas que superar por el amor que tanto desean
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 "una ultima carta"

Sango se acerco lentamente a inuyasha se agachó lo abrazo y le dio una carta a la cual inuyasha simplemente dio las gracias camino muy lejos de aquella aldea donde la conocio y llego a un rio con los ojos llorosos se sento en el rio y abrió la carta

Inuyasha: Se que cuando leas esto quiere decir que ya no estoy le pedi a sango que te la diera cuando me valla solo quiero decirte que ya no interferiré mas puedes estar con kikyo aunque mi amor nunca fue correspondido se que esto es lo mejor para ti .

Por mi no estas con ella con tu amada y no te preocupes por mi yo jamas te voy a olvidar para mi fuiste la historia mas hermosa que jamas vivi gracias por todo por mostrarme que valgo mas de lo que pienso te pido que cuando te acuerdes de mi no veas simplemente a una pesona que te acompaño sino que me recuerdes como una mujer que te amo y que te amará por siempre

Sabes? Siempre pensé que tu y yo podríamos vivir juntos criando al pequeño shippou como nuestro hijo pero ahora vas a tener a alguien mas con quien compartir esto por eso ya no te molestare ojala la vida te sea mejor que todo para ti sea mejor con ella de lo que fue con migo

TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE

CON AMOR :KAGOME

*VERSION DE INUYASHA*

Después de leer esto mi alma se desplomo ahora si ya no tenia nada por lo cual vivir se que sus intenciones fueron buenas pero que demonios porque kagome? No pensaste que mi vida sin ti no era nada? Que kikyo solo es una mujer mas ella ya no vive por que ¡ porque me hiciste esto te ame como jamas había amado a nadie que es lo que esperas que haga ahora? Que pretenda que no te conoci eso jamas lo haría eres mas que eso mas que mi amiga mi compañera por mi maldita indecisión te perderé otra ves por cualpa de mi indecisión estoy a punto de perder a lo que mas amo

-I-Inuyasha- me susurro una voz que yo conocía muy bien pero que hacia ella aquí? Que hacia kikyo aca- Dime que haces aquí? –pregunté sin mucho animo

-veo que hablar con esa maldita mocosa funciono ahora nada impide que tu y yo sigamos nuestro destino ahora podras cumplir tu promesa y venir al infierno con migo mi amado inuyasha-asi que ella era la culpable de que MI kagome se fuera? Que me esta pasando siento como pierdo todo que me sucede porque no puedo moverme? Que me esta pasando!

-MALDITA! –esas palabras como salieron de mi que es lo que me esta sucediendo? Acaso mi amor por kagome es tan fuerte como para que mi demonio salga ? si es asi no me importa solo tengo una meta Volver con aquella mujer con cabello obscuro como la noche y los ojos mas hermosos que eh visto!

-Largate antes de que te maté te odio como jamas podría odiar a nadie porque me haces esto? Yo quería vivir con ella como ella lo dijo tenia razón y nada podrá pasar ahora gracias ati!-Dije demasiado molesto para notar que la miko estaba llorando pero no me importaba ella se marchó junto con sus serpientes caza almas y yo solo me pregunte una cosa que haría mi hermosa kagome ahora?

Me acosté en un árbol y quede dormido sin ganas de despertar jamas

*VERSION DE KAGOME*

Había salido temprano de ese lugar donde todo había sido hermoso donde conocí al amor de mi vida y donde lo perdi pero jamas nada me dolería mas como aquellas palabras que me dijo kikyo justo después de verla con inuyasha Jamas lo olvidare pero espero que si a mi lado no puede ser feliz con ella si lo sea

-FLAShBACK-

-Maldita intrusa entiende que tu jamas podrias ocupar el lugar que ocupo yo en su vida el lugar de su corazón-me dijo kikyo mientras se acercaba aun mas a mi y yo simplemente lloraba lloraba al escuchar esas palabras era cierto como una mujer como yo sin belleza una chiquilla podría con esa hermosa sacerdotisa?-alejate de el vete lejos déjalo ser feliz CON MIGO-dijo aun mas molesta

Yo no supe que hacer corrí corrí como jamás lo había hecho

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

corrí tanto hasta llegar una cabaña toque y nadie respondió asi que decidi entrar sin importar nada ahora simplemente quería dormir quería dejar de pensar en el que seguro ahorita esta con ella asi que entre a esa cabaña me sente y comense asentirme aun mas cansada y de pronto una voz familiar me sobresaltó

-Que haces aquí humana?- esa voz yo –yo consco esa voz es…

-s-seshomaru?-dije de la forma mas rápida posible pero que hacia el aquí? Acaso vino a buscarme? No eso no puede ser a mi quien me buscaría

-conosco mi nombre humana no necesitas decírmelo….-

-Lo siento – dije ahora con una lagrima en mi mejilla y simplemente no contuve mas nada y comense a llorar y a llorar

-que sucede? Acaso esto es por culpa de mi hermano? – dijo acercandoce a mi y viendo como sus ojso brillaban se acerco ami a tan pocos centímetros de mi –No me digas que el idiota de mi hermano prefirió a esa mugre mujer muerta de barro

Yo no dije nada asi que continuo hablando

-Sabia que inuyasha podría ser un idiota pero cambiarte ati? Por esa cosa es un nuevo grado de idiotez aun para el asi que levántate y deja atrás todo ahora viviras una nueva vida con migo – fue una orden? Acaso sesshomaru acaba de decirme que viva con el? Esto si me parece una locura alomejor deliro ya de tanto dolor en mi alma no se que me sucedió simplemente asentí y el se acerco a mi para besarme al cual al principio me paralize y después respondi

Asi empeze a caminar junto con sesshomaru a una nueva vida a un nuevo comienzo pero esto sería apenas el comienzo porque ellos verán que no soy la misma niña tonta…..


	2. La piedra del deseo

**Gracias por sus reviews...esta es mi primer historia asi que espero la disfruten**

**La piedra del deseo**

Version inuyasha

Ahora ya no se que pensar las extraño y quien diria que ambas me harian falta mi pasado y mi presente pero que puedo hacer? Han pasado 4 meses desde la ultima vez que la vi 4 meses de llorar noche y dia cuatro meses de anelar volverla a ver ahora tendre que seguir aprender. A amar otra vez a ser feliz a recuperar el amor que ella me robo

Camine hasta que vi una serpiente caza alma de kikyo asi que me acerque a ver que sucedia.  
>-inuyasha no imaginaba que vendrias- y continuo diciendo- Yo lo siento lo unico que deseo es estar a tu lado - dijo con una cara de tristesa que yo mismo no pude evitar sentir pena y tristesa por ella<p>

- lo siento kikyo por lo de la otra noche, estaba furioso por lo de kagome aun no la puedo sacar de mi corazon pero si quieres intentarlo otra vez tu y. Yo aceptare con una condicion- dije decidido  
>-que sucede?<br>- ahora lo vamos a hacer oficial vas a ser mi perra por mis leyes- yo como como pude decirle eso si yo no la queria a ella yo keria a mi kagome que sera de ella de esa hermoza mujer que cautivo mi corazon  
>-sii inuyasha acepto ser tu mujer por tus leyes pero antes hay algo que debo hacer para volver a la vida- me dijo kikyo y yo lo vi sorprendido como demonios volveria a la vida. No queria hablar con ella pero sin siquiera reaccionar ya habia lanzado una pregunta<br>-como volveras a la vida, eso es simplemente imposible o acaso me equivoco?

- si inuyasha te equivocas hay una piedra llamada " la piedra del deseo" dicen que es tan poderosa que es casi igual de poderosa que la perla de shikon - asi que cualquier deseo eh? Eso me da una muy buena idea muy muy buena

Version kagome  
>Sesshomaru y yo ibamos caminando intentando ir cerca de rin para cuidarla han pasado 4 meses desde que fui por ultima vez a la aldea pero ahora tengo un motivo por el cual ser feliz quien diria que acabaria enamorada del hermano del hombre que amaba. Se que pronto sera tiempo de afrontar todo y eso es afrontar a inuyasha<p>

-Sessh! - dije con un tono dulce y vi como sesshomaru reia -necesitamos regresar a la aldea necesito los fragmentos de la perla que inuyasha se quedo

Dios pero que digo lo unico que quiero es verlo una ultima vez y decirle adios  
>- esta bien vallamos!, Rin vamonos!-dijo sesshomaru yo aun asombrada como a esta niña le encantaba recoger tantas flores pero que dulce es!<br>-si señor- dijo rin con una voz inocente dulce tierna que hasta ami me saco de mis pensamientos

Caminamos durante todo el dia hasta llegar a la aldea y ahí estaba el estaba inuyasha. Junto con esa sacerdotiza  
>- K Kagome - fueron las palabras del hanyou al verme. Y su expresion de alegria se borro en cuanto sesshomaru vino y me tomo por la cintura pegandome a su cuerpo y depositando un suave beso en mis labios<p>

-que demonios haces con este. Tan pronto olvidaste la carta? Tan pronto me olvidaste?  
>- no inuyasha pero no veo de que me reclamas! Acaso perdiste la razon? Que esperabas que yo siguiera aceptando tus humillaciones mientras tu te ibas con esa muerta? No claro que no - di la media vuelta y me dirigi a kikyo<p>

- kikyo me das lastima ! Me das tanta lastima porque aun muerta estas aqui vagando por el mundo pero recuerda esto tu ya no vives tu crees que inuyasha o cualquiera merecen estar con una mujer de la cual no recibiran el calor de um abrazo? Claro que no tu no puedes por que solo eres barro y huesos deverias tu ser la que deje todo ahora - dije aun molesta voltiando aver a mi amado sesshomaru , el inuyasha y kikyo me miraban atonitos no podian creer lo que dije aproveche me acerque. Y le quite los fragmentos de shikon a inuyasha.

- fah! Quedatelos ahora hay algo mas valioso por lo que voy no necesito esos estupidos fragmentos

- ah? Que es mas valioso que la perla de shikon ? - pregunte incredula por lo que escuchaba

- la piedra del deseo...

Asi que la piedra del deseo ? Eso lo podria usar para convertirme en una demonia y vivir con mi amor por siempre sera mejor que busquemos esa piedra  
>Depronto senti algo clavando mi pecho eso era la flecha de esa sacerdotiza ay pero que demonios como dolia. Me tardaria en recuperarme<br>-Kagome! Princesa estas bien?- dijo mi amado sesshomaru  
>-Mi amor no puedo moverme- dije con un esfuerzo increible<p>

Sesshomaru me coloco bajo un arbol. Formo un campo protector con su espada y ahí me dejo por unos instantes lo que ella hizo lo pagaria...


	3. una triste despedida

**Una triste despedida**

**Version de sesshomaru**

Me acerque a esa maldita que le clavo una flecha en el corazon a mi princesa va a pagarlo y va a pagarlo muy caro nadie en el mundo NADIE se va a meter con ella mientras yo viva.

Vi como esa mujer de huesos saco otra felcha y esta no iba para kagome sino para mi ja! Que patetica es. Cree que puede meterse con el gran sesshomaru? Lanzo la flecha la cual atrape con solo dos dedos ella se sorprendio y yo dije:

-Eres simplemente patetica me repugnas- acto seguido corri a una fuerza sobrenatural y corri pero me sorprendio que inuyasha mi estupido hermano la defendiera

- Eres un idiota primero dejas a una mujer tan bella y dulce como kagome. Y la cambias por esa basura y ahora la defiendes pero si es tu deseo moriras junto con ella

Ya no cabia duda no hay algo mas que desee que ser uno con mi amada hacerla mi mujer por toda la eternidad y asi sera y nadie puede kambiarlo

-se-sessh!- dijo mi kagome vi que estaba muy mal tenia que regresar a mi castillo a que. La curaran! Asi que agarre di media vuelta y sali de ahí pero no sin antes advertirles que mataria a ambos agarre a mi princesa y salimos de ahí

V**ersion kagome**

Esto esta aun mas mal de lo que pense. Me dolia todo el cuerpo todo por ella sentia la sangre caer gota por gota y cada una un recuerdo un doloroso recuerdo recorde el dia que ella revivio el dia en que los vi besandose cuando tuve la oportunidad de dejarla morir y no lo hize

ahora me arrepiento pero nada importaba ya sentia que moria por dentro sentia que todo era como no debia ser

Todo se volvio negro hasta que abri los ojos y ya no estaba en ese bosque sino en un castillo y en una hermoza habitacion con sillones rojos una cama grande un baño igual de grande que el cuarto

- como estas preciosa?- pregunto sessh acercandose ami y dandome un suave beso  
>-estaria mejor si me dijeras cuanto me quieres-dije con una intencion de. Hacer sentir mejor a sesshomaru<p>

-las palabras no me alcanzan para decir cuanto te amo , pero ahora debes descansar- asi sesshomaru me beso y salio del cuarto y luego la ventana se abrio que curioso segun yo la habia dejado cerrada no importa me pare y la cerre pero algo se me hace raro porque se abrio?

- quiero hablar con tigo- acaso era i - inuyasha?

**Version inuyasha**

Ahora solo queria verla una vez mas una ultima vez asi que no me importaba nada agarre el tranporte de totosai y me fui al castillo de sesshomaru entre por la ventana y vi a kagome pararse

-quiero hablar con tigo- dije algo triste

-dime ? Que pasa?- pregunto ella

-eso quiero saber que paso kagome? Lo teniamos todo eramos felices todo estaba bien yo te ame te ame como a nadie y tu que hiciste jugar con migo porque porque hiciste eso? Que fui para ti un juego? Me duele- no pude evitar soltar una lagrima triste. Y desear no sufrir mas-

inu por favor no llores me parte el corazon que llores- y me abrazo

- porque? Porque ami? A nosotros?- dije aun triste  
>- quiero ser tu amiga pero necesito tiempo para saber que es lo que quiero tu- dijo y alguien toco la puerta<p>

asi que simplemente Salí

**Version de kagome**

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta entro y se sento junto ami y vi en su cara la confusión el enojo y hasta cierto punto sentí la frustración asi que decidi ser la primera en hablar

-amor inuyasha estuvo aquí y si te lo digo no es simplemente porque lo sabes sino porque quiero que sepas que yo no siento nada absolutamente por inuyasha- lo dije siendo sincera ahora teníamos ambos una nueva vida ambos amábamos a nuestra "hija!" rin

-yo lo se kagome pero no quiero que el este cerca de ti – dijo con ¿celos?

-sesshomaru tu sabes porque quería la perla de shikon? O por que ahora me iria al mismo infierno por la piedra? –pregunte sin animo de discutir

-Dime para que la quieres-pregunto sarcástico como le iba bien el sarcasmo las sonrisas todo en el

-las quiero simplemente para poder ser una youkai a tu lado vivir por siempre asi que quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos prométeme que asi será

-asi será. Yo te voy a ayudar a conseguir esa piedra lo juro aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

Entonces se abrió mi puerta de golpe y vi a jaken aun mas verte de lo que era y venia con lagrimas en los ojos alterado muy mal

-que que sucede como te atreves a entrar asi? –dijo sesshomaru

-Señor sesshomaru rin rin

-que sucede con ella? –dijo mi hermozo youkai algo preocupada

-Señor la pequeña rin enfermo gravemente…

* * *

><p><strong>En el siguiente capitulo kagome tendrá que tomar una decisión que podria cambiar el rumbo de su vida<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews encerio me animan muchisimooo me encantaría saber que les parece hasta ahora la historia **

**Saludos **

**Crazygirl94**


	4. el angel del destino

**El ángel del destino**

-Sesshomaru que vamos a hacer con nuestra pequeña?- pregunto kagome un poco nerviosa el la eso susurrándole que se tranquilice pero ella estaba asustada y con un malo muy malo presentimiento y quien diría que ese presentimiento seria real

Ambos salieron de ahí nerviosos se dirigieron a la recamara de la pequeña al llegar notaron a una rin palida con los labios casi morado ya casi no se movia

-señor sesshomaru ….disculpeme y muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi y también usted señorita kagome por favor jamas olviden que los amo- la niña cerro sus ojitos y su corazón dejo de latir y los ojos de kagome se llenaron de lagrimas como podria ser su pequeña estaba muerta ella no podía mas con el dolor

Decidio salir a dar un paseo se sento frente a un lago y comenzó a llorar una de sus lagrimas callo dentro del lago este se volvió transparente y kagome no podía siquiera verlo porque estaba llorando entre sus piernas de el centro del lago comenzó a salir una mujer muy hermosa rubia de ojos azules muy blanca ella salio del lago y se poso al lado de ella

Kagome dejo de estar ensimismada y voltio al verla se sintió aun peor y mas nerviosa quien era esa mujer y que quería con ella?

-qu-quien eres? – pregunto la miko algo asustada nerviosa y confundida

-mi nombre no importa ….hay una forma de salvar a rin y tu deves decidir ahora-dijo el angel del destino

-hago lo que sea! Lo que sea por ella - dijo la miko muy decidida ella haría todo con tal de salvar a su pequeña

-en ese caso regresaremos al dia en que decidiste dejar a inuyasha - la miko se confindio que tenia que ver el dia de inuyasha con la muerte de rin que tenia que ver todo?

-que tiene que ver inuyasha en todo esto? Porque a ese dia?- pregunto kagome al angel del destino

-tu al ser mas poderosa robas energía espiritual inconcientemente a sesshomaru no le afecta porque el es un ypukai muy poderoso inuyasha al ser un hanyou tampoco porque no es humano y el monje miroku salva a sango inconcientemente también pero rin esta indefensa ella no tiene mas energía y murió tu tienes que regresar y evitar todo que decides?

-hagamoslo

VERSION DE KAGOME

Pero que me pasa porque siempre algo me tiene que suceder siempre pero no me importa todo sacrificio era valdo por mi pequeña rin ella era como mi hija con sesshomaru y yo la amo tanto como lo amo a el ellos dos son mi vida sin ellos yo no tendría siquiera la fuerza para salir a delante asi que no dude un segundo mas y dije

-*hagamozlo

Empeze a escuchar un conjuro y pronto cai dormida al despertar sabia que había regresado corri a la misma cabaña donde conoci a sesshomaru por primera vez y corri corri hasta llegar toque la puerta nadie contesto entre todo tal como la primera vez asi que entre sabiendo lo que me esperaba

-que haces aquí?- dijo mi sessh

-solo quería verte una vez mas- dije pero que diablos decía como se supone que nada paso asi que no tenia sentido

-porque querias verme humana-dijo sesshomaru

-n-no importa lo siento- dije saliendo de la cabaña pero una mano me detuvo claro la mano de mi sessh se acerco a mi y me beso todo igual a la primera vez

-quiero que vivas con migo- dijo sesshomaru

-no no puedo sessh si voy con tigo la pequeña rin moriría y no podria soportar algo asi

-porque habría de morir? Dijo muy confundido sesshomaru

-te explicare yo robe o robare su energía espiritual iinconciente mente y como ella es humana y muy débil la lastime demasiado a tal punto que ella moriría

- humana no me importa que hagas te quiero ati con migo para que seas mi perra por mis leyes asi que resuelve esto

-sesshomaru hay una forma estas dispuesto a ayudarme?

-dime de que se trata ¿-dijo sesshomaru con algo de confusión

- la piedra del deseo esa cumple cualquier deseo yo quiero ser una youkai vivir con tigo sin dañar a nuestra hija digo perdón rin

Sesshomaru se acerco me beso esta seria una larga noche muy muy larga

Amaneci a lado de mi demonio y corri rápido a la aldea a regresar a ese lugar donde me esperaba un hanyou muy molesto

-se puede saber a donde estabas? –dijo acercandoce a ella- y porque apestas a sesshomaru?


	5. Pruebas

**PRUEBAS**

-se puede saber a donde estabas?- y se acerco mas a la chica- y porque apestas a sesshomaru?

Pregunto un hanyou muuy molesto. Porque aquella mujer SU mujer apestaba a su hermano. El se acerco mas a la chica removio el cabello de su cuello y vio una marca en su cuello una luna negra. Asi que era verdad ella ya no le pertenecia al hanyou sino a su hermano

-tienes explicaciones muchas explicaciones que darme kagome-dijo el hanyou- a si? Perdon cuando tu te vas con tu muertita nadie te dice nada. Asi que dime que quieres que te explique?- dijo la miko muy molesta ahora si inuyasha veria la furia de una miko mientras cerca de ellos un curioso sesshomaru escuchaba toda la conversacion

VERSION KAGOME

Como inuyasha era capaz de reclamarme algo? Si el se la vivia en busca de su muerta y realmente nadie le deciamos nada. Y ahora que yo encuentro el amor el se molesta pero que dificil es entender a los hombres

-Si kagome pero yo jamas la marque como mi hembra y sesshomaru lo hizo con tigo me quito a una parte. Importante para mi - ah asi que solo soy una parte pero que demonios le sucede!

-inuyasha yo amo a sesshomaru. Y no estoy con el por ponerte celoso estoy con el porque me gusta porque aunque ati te odie ami no  
>-ja! Como no mi medio hermano detesta a los humanos porque una basura como tu seria la exepcion- oi bien? Me llamo basura? Ruego por la salud de inuyasha por lo que voy a hacer<br>- abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo abajo TONTO!

Acto seguido un hanyou muy molesto estaba restregado en el piso muy. Bien asi aprenderia a no meterse con migo inuyasha se paro su mirada era la de el demonio no la del hanyou asi que me asuste

-Sesshomaru ayudame!-grite esperanzada de que el viniera a ayudarme  
>No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sessh estaba agarrando mi cintura posandose al lado mio<p>

-maldito hanyou deja a MI mujer quedo claro o juro que vendre y arrancare uno por uno de tus huesos quedo claro !- acto seguido tabamos volando muy lejos cuando senti un resplandor parecido al de la perla devia haber sido la piedra -sesshomaru a la montaña ahí esta la piedra!

Sesshomaru. Me dejo en la entrada tomo mi mano y se acerco. Pronto nos atrapo una. Sorpresa una presencia estaba en la puerta impidiendonos el paso

- mi nombre es yuskino y soy el guardian de la piedra , si desean continuar tendran que pasar las 7 pruebas.

7 pruebas? Que son las 7 pruebras no otra vez no todo esto otra vez porfavor no...

-las 7 pruebas? -dije con un tono un poco confuso

-te explicare al dejarlos entrar los secretos mas profundos de su corazon van a salir. Y de ellos saldran sus pruebas pero ambos son uno ahora. Asi que las pruebas seran mas complicadas adelante les deseo mucha suerte

Empezamos a caminar y busque la mano de mi amado

VERSION DE SESSHOMARU

Senti como kagome tomo mi mano a lo que yo correspondi automaticamente caminamos por un rato y eso parecia ser Una aldea? En una cueva? No tiene mucho sentido debe de ser la prueba

-tranquila princesa todo va a estar bien- dije a mi kagome para que se tranquilice

-lo se porque tu estas a mi lado- eso me tomo por sorpresa me acerque y la bese

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a esa supuesta aldea al entrar nos sorprendimos el que nos esperaba ahí era inuyasha

Kagome solto mi mano camino y se sento al lado de la ilusion de inuyasha yo estaba nervioso que hacia ese maldito aqui.

-Que haces tu aqui?- pregunte con ganas de matarlos a todos

- esta parte de la prueba no te corresponde asi que cierra la boca y te advierto de una vez que kagome. No puede verte

Se acerco mas a kagome se sento a su lado y comensaron a platicar

-Dime ? Me extrañas bonita? -pregunto inuyasha  
>- si si te extraño pero sabes que no dejare a sesshomaru por nada del mundo<p>

-estas segura de eso ? - dijo el que pretendia? Quitarme a mi kagome? No lo va a lograr

- mira esto kagome- dijo inuyasha comenzaron a salir imagenes cuando la intente matar en la tumba de mi padre cuando la heri cuando heri a mi pequeña de tantas maneras todo comenzo a correr y yo vi a mi pequeña llorar no no puede ser!

-Que? Que es lo que esperas mostrandome esto inuyasha? Que dude se que no lo volveria hacer no podria volver a dañarme.

-eso es lo que crees , dime sesshomaru y tu tienen mucha confianza cierto?

-si demasiada

-te conto lo que paso con kagura? Dime te dijo que hicieron que sucedio!

-N-No! De que hablas?- pregunto kagome no puede ser no le mostraria eso

-miralo por ti misma- y ahora. Era kagura acercandose a mi hasta que poso sus labios sobre los mios y la imagen se congelo

-No puede ser inuyasha deja correr lo demas- dijo kagome acaso no dudaba de mi? Sabia lo que paso?

inuyasha dejo correr las imagenes. Salio cuando aleje a kagura amenazandola y diciendole que yo estaba enamorado de kagome

-bien veo que no dudaste de el has pasado la primera prueba dejame decirte algo antes sesshomaru esta aqui observandolo todo

- lo se. Puedo sentirlo porque ahora siento su corazon lo siento a el

Inuyasha desaparecio.

Corri hacia kagome sin palabras la abraze y asi quedamos un rato ella seguia llorando yo. No sabia que decir habia sido muy malo con ella

-te amo- me susurro al oido  
>-y yo ati<p>

Ahora simplemente quedaban 6 pruebas mas que superar y no me importa haría todo por superarlas para poder vivir con ella el resto de la eternidad ella y yo estoy seguro que lo lograremos nada ni nadie lo podrá evitar

Tome su mano y continuamos nuestro camino…..


	6. Rin y kohaku una triste historia de amor

VERSION RIN

**No entiendo porque no podia dejar de pensar en kohaku camine a la aldea en su busqueda lo necesitaba necesitaba estar con el. Sentir su calido abrazo su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos tan brillantes y hermosos como cuando lo conoci por primera vez es increible el valor que tenia. Para ir a buscarlo**

-Rin? - esa voz esa hermoza voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Kohaku?- camine hacia el queria que me abrazara y el asi lo hizo.

VERSION NORMAL

Se quedaron sentados juntos una hora platicando de cosas sin sentido hasta que kohaku decidio que queria decir la verdad queria decirle a Rin que su tiempo en este mundo se agotaba y que el moriria pronto su amor se iria a la muerte con el asi que comenzo a acercar. Y la pelinegra se sonrojo demasiado. Ella se acerco tambien y cerro los ojos esperando recibir un beso tierno de la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada. De el aunque sabia tambien que no duraria tanto. Ella simplemente esperaba que ese momento fuera magico e inolvidable.  
>Y asi fue. El le dio su primer beso<p>

- Quiero que me prometas algo rin!- dijo kohaku.  
>-dime que es?- pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad<p>

- sere el unico hombre que beses.- dijo el exterminador  
>-solo si. Yo tambien soy tu ultima<br>- asi sera y se fundieron una vez mas en un tierno beso

Todo era perfecto y todo iba muy bien rin por. Semanas incluso meses. Era. Feliz.  
>Hasta que cierto dia. Kohaku le escribio una carta a rin y esta llego a ella por medio de sango<p>

_Querida rin: como tu sabes yo mantube mi promesa hasta hoy hasta el dia que me voy solo falta un fragmento el que tengo yo el señor jaken tiene ya toda la esfera menos 5 fragmentos que tiene naraku y antes de que el me busque y se quede con mi fragmento Rin te escribo esto probablemente cuando leas esto yo ya no este en este mundo y quisiera regalarte lo mas importante para mi para que me recordaras. Con un enorme cariño pero no puedo regalarte nada porque lo mas importante para mi eres tu y siempre lo seras. Aun muerto te cuidare desde el lugar_en el que me encuentre tu voltiaste mi mundo lo volviste feliz un mundo. Que era gris y marchito y te pido que siempre que me recuerdes lo hagas sonriendo

Te amo y por siempre te amare  
><span>Kohaku<span>

**Rin simplemente solto tantas lagrimas. Como pudo su mundo habia desaparecido. El , el hombre que mas amaba ya no estaba en este mundo ese hombre que habia llevado un amor a otro nivel ese hombre que l enamoro con tiernas palabras. Miradas sonrisas ella simplemente no encontraba razones para seguir todo estaba mal su corazon estaba mal ella estaba mal nada mas estaria bien nunca**

Ella durmio durmio deseando no despertar asi dormia. Cerca del youkai de dos cabezas dormia asi su sufrimiento no seria tan grande y su corazon no sufriria

Rin habia dejado de ser la tierna niña alegre que era porque el corazon de ella se habia hecho mas duro por su viejo amor...nada jamas estaria bien se repetia para si misma.

Algun dia ella encontraria la manera de estar junto a su amado

...

* * *

><p>Adelanto del proximo capitulo!:<p>

-sesshomaru tu prueba conciste en decidir a quien salvaras a tu amada kagome o a tu pequeña rin

Ese era su peor miedo perder a alguna de sus dos personas mas importantes

-salvala!

**A ella! -susurró cerrando los ojos resignada  
><strong>


	7. La prueba de sesshomaru

A Peticion de **angeline-dbz **estoy actualizando pronto porque con tantos trabajos no tenia tiempo de subirlo! Gracias por tu apoyo jaja saludos

A todos los que me han dejado revews y siguen mi historia también quiero darles las gracias porque me animan a seguir la historia me gustaría mucho que me digan que les va pareciendo la historia y Tambien se aceptan quejas felicitaciones consejos y tomatazos jajaja bueno los dejo que continúen leyendo

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru y kagome siguieron caminando dentro de esa cueva y sabían que nada seria fácil la prueba de inuyasha y kagome dejo un poco desesperado a sesshomaru pero el confía y siempre confíara en ella pero que si ella se entera de los secretos que el esconde? Seguirá todo como hasta ahora?<p>

VERSION SESSHOMARU

Se que kagome no esta del todo bien por su encuentro con inuyasha a fin de cuentas ese estúpido hibrido había sido su primer amor yo no se como tranquilizarla y tranquilizar todos los sentimientos que tengo tengo ganas de matar a inuyasha y a esa estúpida miko muerta hironico no? Matar a una miko muerta ja!

De pronto percibí el aroma de rin pero que hacia rin aca? Esto no podía ser juro que voy a asesinar a jaken si no la cuido pero como fue que llego aca

-Rin esta aca- anuncie a mi kagome ella voltio a verme con una cara de incredulidad pero al momento respondio que vallamos por ella y yo simplemente asentí

-SEÑOR SESSHOMARUU! AYUDEMEEE! – pero que sucedia con rin! Corri con toda mi velocidad por ella si ella muere una vez mas yo no podria revivirla y mi vida sin mi hija no seria igual

Al llegar con kagome en mi espalda nos detuvimos al ver a rin sostenida de un barranco a punto de caer y muchos mounstros ahí atacándola ahora también a nosotros empeze a pelear con mis garras por que se que si no lo hubiera hecho asi hubiera podido dañar a rin la pequeña rin empezaba a llorar asi que faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a ella pero algo me detuvo un campo de energía pero que diablos! Una figura salio de ese campo en una luz vi que era mi madre que hacia ella aquí? No lo entiendo

-siempre tan impaciente mi querido hijo pues veras estoy aquí para decirte en que consiste tu prueba pues como vez rin esta en peligro pero no es ninguna ilusión es la verdadera rin yo misma me encargue de traerla pero si crees que todo va a ser tan fácil mi querido sesshomaru estas muy equivocado- me dijo mi madre con una voz muy divertida pero que le pasa no encuentro lo divertido

-explicate- le pedí a mi madre no mas bien no fue una petición fue una orden

-yo puse a kagome también en la misma posición! Tienes que decidir sesshomaru a quien salvaras? A tu amada kagome o a tu pequeña rin jajaja

No puede ser ella desaparecio el campo de energía se destruyo y yo entre kagome y rin una junto a la otra pero mi madre tenia razón no me daría tiempo de salvarlas a ambas que indecisión kagome o rin mi amor o mi hija

-Salvala - grito kagome – a ella - y cerro sus ojos resignada

VERSION KAGOME

Yo no podía arriesgar la vida de mi pequeña otra vez ella ya ha sufrido y es mi hija prefiero morirme yo a verla morir a ella

-Salvala-Susurre-A ella! – y cerre los ojos resignada esperando a caer y morir y pronto empeze a recordar todo TODA mi vida

Espero no sufrir me solte yo no le iba a dar tiempo para que me eligiera se que lo aria pero rin moriría y yo no podria con eso mientras iba callendo veía imágenes mias desde que naci hasta que conoci a inuyasha mi primer beso cuando conoci a la muerta que había robado el amor de inuyasha cuando conoci a sesshomaru cuando intento asesinarme cuando inuyasha se decidio por kikyo en fin toda mi vida al fin sentí el golpe me dolia todo el cuerpo y solo atine a sacar unas palabras de mi boca

-Sesshomaru por favor cuida muy bien de nuestra pequeña! Y jamas olvides que desde donde este estare cuidándolos a ambos Te amo .

-Tu viviras kagome-dijo una voz que no reconoci a fin de cuentras estaba tan herida que era difícil todo para mi

Dije cerrando mis ojos y todo se volvió negro

VERSION SESHSOMARU

Corri hacia kagome ella no podria morir ella no! Tome su mano ensangrientada y la puse en mi frente y por primera vez en toda mi vida derrame una lagrima no puedes morir

-KAgome no mueras por favor no me dejes , recuerda nuestra promesa siempre estaremos juntos y sin ti yo no tengo razón para vivir porfavor no me dejes –repeti una y mil veces mientras tanto sentí otra presencia tras de mi era la presencia de un lobo

-QUE QUIERES? – dije en un tono molesto no estaba de ganas de lidiar con el

-Sesshomaru tu has de ser el hermano de inuyasha- Dijo el! Dale la insistencia en compararme con ese estúpido hibrido preferiría morir a que me siguieran comparando con una basura asi pero ahora no tengo animos de discutir

-Que quieres'? – repeti una vez mas mi pregunta

-Yo soy kouga , sesshomaru soy el guardian de kagome ella no morirá debes volverá a la vida con tu espada pero como sabras esta cueva es mistica por lo que si la quieres con vida la espada tendrá que tener tu sangre y ella vivirá es tu decisión

Y asi lo hize derrame sangre sobre mi espada y apunte a kagome ella corte a los espiritus del otro lado

Me pose junto a ella esperando a que abriera sus ojos y asi lo hizo pero algo era diferente en su mirada

-Se-Sessho- dijo ella abriendo los ojos! –Donde esta Rin?-Dijo con una voz muy débil

-a Salvo-Dije y ella cerro sus ojos acostándose en mi regazo parece que las pruebas que siguen serán mas difíciles pero prefiero renunciar a todo que a que mi kagome sufra

ADELANTO DE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

-No puedo crerlo me mentiste- dijo ella

- Tu Sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia ti tranquilisate quieres? No quiero volver a pasar por algo como lo que sucedió aquella vez


	8. hanyou

Sesshomaru puso. Sangre en su espada la agito y de ella salio una gran luz azul que revivio a kagome pero esa ya no era una simple humana se convirtio en lo que mas odiaba sesshomaru una hanyou

Version de sesshomaru

No puedo ver mi vida sin ella si ella muere yo muero.  
>Espere. Y ella abrio los ojos pero no eran esos ojos achocolatados que me derritieron eran unos ojos dorados como los mios su pelo era aun mas largo y platinado. No esto es mentira tiene que ser una maldita broma!<p>

-Que ? Que me paso? - pregunto aquella hanyou que yo cree

- Kagome necesitamos hablar. - le dije que hacer ahora? No lo se!

- que sucede sessh? - pregunto kagome con una sonrisa aun mas hermoza

- Gracias ami ahora eres una hanyou lo siento! Porfavor perdoname no quise hacerte algo tan repugnante y horrible no ati- dije que mal me senti! En ese momento por primera vez senti lo que es tristesa por primera vez pude sentir todos los sentimientos humanos tristesa. Dolor ganas de llorar todo

-Sesshomaru! , dime te paresco desagradable? O huelo desagradable para ti?- pregunto con ligera tristesa en su voz.

El hecho es que no ella no era desagradable a mi vista! Era hermoza un poco mas hermoza de lo que solia ser y si su aroma me afectaba en parte porque ella tambien olia a mi algo a lo que me acostumbraria

- No- fue lo unico que pude decir separe su pelo de la cara y la bese  
>Ahora ella y yo seriamos uno por la eternidad aunque no era lo que tenia en mente. Y ahora que lo recuerdo pronto saldriamos de esta cueva porque emos pasado pruebas fuertes y debiles! Y solo nos falta una ! Una para ser libres!<p>

-sessho! Pero esto te molesta lo se solo soy una simple hanyou! - dijo kagome pero por otro lado lo entendi lo entendi todo. El odio. A mi medio hermano por ser lo que la mujer que amo es! Alomejor eso es verdad pero el orgullo es algo tan estupido. Odiar a alguien. Por como es es simplemente idiota

-Felicidades por pensar eso sesshomaru sinceramente jamas pense que alguien asi de insensible lo pensara- dijo ese estupido lobo

- yo juro que cuando salga de aca me la pagas maldito! - dije y me acerque levante a kagome del suelo. Y un resplandor amarillo salio del final de la cueva! Que era no se

- mi amor! La piedra! Esta ahí dentro! Vamos! - dijo kagome corriendo. Trate de correr a sudo pero un campo de energia mucho mas potente que el de cualquiera. Me inpedia el paso

-Diablos! Que sucede! - grite desesperado!  
>-este deseo solo lo puede pedir aquella mujer por ser una sacerdotisa de corazon puro-dijo otra vez ese maldito lobucho<p>

- NOOOOOOOO kagome!

VERSION KAGOME

Sessho no pudo pasar. Y yo no podia detenerme tenia cosas que pensar! Que pedir asi que corri hasta el resplandor!

-Kagome?- dijo una voz que no pude reconocer

-Si?-pregunte tratando de dejar de pensar en todo

-soy la piedra del deseo. Sabes ya que vas a pedir?

- aun no!

-entonces mira lo que pasaria con lo que desearias

Y senti mi cuerpo pesado desperte y vi a inuyasha junto a kikyo llorando por no poder estar juntos

-Kikyo tranquilisate, encontraremos una forma de estar juntos una forma de tener a nuestros cachorritos

- Me mentiste !

-no te menti te amo porque no lo entiendes no quiero volver a pasar por lo de aquella vez, no intentes morir de nuevo te juro que voy a encontrar una forma.

- lo siento inuyasha pero no queda nada para mi aqui porfavor perdoname  
>Le dio un beso que inuyasha correspondio al instante<p>

Vi como kikyo se desintegraba y a inuyasha lloraba! Y yo me sentia la peor mujer del mundo no puedo dejar que eso pase no puedo! Y volvi a la realidad a mi realidad

-sabes piedra se que te quiero pedir aunque no se porque lo hago

- escucho

-Deseo que kikyo vuelva a estar viva pero en vez de siendo humana sea una hanyou

- muy noble de tu parte kagome.

Y salio un resplandor amarillo de la cueva y se dirigio hacia la aldea

**En otro lado**

Version kikyo

-inuyasha yo quiero darme por vencida ya no puedo mas ya no quiero sufrir

-no kikyo porfavor no te rindas maldita sea! No me dejes solo

Me dijo inuyasha pero yo no merecia vivir mas yo fui tan egoista yo no queria que inuyasha fuera feliz con otra ahora me arrepiento.

De repente senti algo entrar a mi cuerpo me quemaba por dentro me dolia todo! No puedo mas! Empeze a gritar hasta que el dolor fue mas grande y cai en un

-Kikyooooo- fue lo ultimo que logre escuchar antes de caer rendida

Version Inuyasha

Vi a kikyo desmayarse y empeze a notar un cambio en su olor ella ya no olia a cadaveres y huesos su pelo crecio tambien seguia siendo negro le salieron unas orejitas como las mias y garras!

Pronto la vi despertar

-vivo inuyasha! Estoy de nuevo en vida que sucedio?-

-no se kikyo no estoy seguro!

-yo puedo explicarlo- dijo la vez de alguien atras mio espera si es

-sesshomaru largate

-quieres o no sabes que le sucedio a tu mujercita

-habla imbecil- le dije a sesshomaru

Atras de el aparecio una mujer espera era kagome ella ya no era humana era una hanyou y su transformacion seguia ella seria una youkai

-Inuyasha tan mal educado cmo siempre ABAJO!

- gracias amor - dijo sessomaru a kagome  
>- bueno lo que sucede es que yo le pedi a la piedra que te volvieras real porque inuyasha no merece sufrir<p>

Que? Kagome se lo pidio a la piedra

- gracias kagome al final parece que no eres tan mala como crei

-que conmovedora ecena- dijo alguien atras

-Kagura ! - gritaron todos al unisono

- kagome cuidado!- grito mi mujer acercandoce a salvarla! Y ella salio gravemente herida

-Kikyo! Resiste! Todo va a salir bien! - dijo kagome envolviendose en una esfera de luz y saliendo con ella

- sesshomaru matemosla tiene fragmentos de la perla!

-no necesitas decirmelo. Imbecil

Version normal

Sacaron sus espadas y fueron contra kagura ella murio pero aun faltaba algo faltaba naraku

Se acercaron tomaron los fragmentos y se fueron

Donde en la aldea tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar


	9. Chapter 9

siento haber tardado tanto con mi capitulo es que estaba realmente ocupada ultimamente! disculpas! espero que disfruten este capi y pronto subire otro! espero sus reviws!

* * *

><p>sesshomaru e inuyasha se dirigian a la aldea de la anciana kaede para ver cada uno a sus respectivas mujeres cada uno pensaba como se encontraban sesshomaru sentia angustia por kagome y aunque odie admitirlo por esa no muerta que le salvo la vida mientras tanto por la mente de inuyasha solo pasaba una cosa el acto de kagome de no ser egoista y pedir el deseo para kikyo<p>

en la cabeza de sesshomaru todo daba muchas vueltas como se enamoro de kagome en primer lugar como cambiaron las cosas desde rin los celos que le tenia a su estupido medio hermano que muy en el fondo no podia odiar por que muchas veces el salvo a su mujer sin embargo tampoco se lo diria porque donde estaria el orgullo de El youkai mas poderoso agradeciendole a algo tan bajo como un simple hanyou tambien pensaba en la pelea final que tendrian con naraku ...

odiaba la forma en la que kagome lo hizo cambiar y tambien odiaba la forma en la que pensaba pero no podia ver su vida sin las 2 personas que mas lo cambiaron kagome que ahora ya no era una simple humana y rin la humana que pudo derretir el corazon de hielo del youkai mas poderoso

por otra parte estaban los pensamientos de inuyasha que estaba muy confundido por todo porque aunque si amaba a kikyo por ser la primer mujer en su corazon tambien tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia kagome la dulce y noble niña que lo libero de aquel arbol tiempo atras y lo acepto tal cual era sin juzgarlo pensaba la posibilidad de tener hijos con kikyo cosa que era un poco dificil con todas las peleas que han pasado ultimamente y por alguna razon estaba preocupado por la ultima pelea tenia miedo por que no queria que nadie de los que el consideraba su familia sufrieran o salgan lastimados

estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta en que momento volvieron a la aldea donde estaba una mujer muy herida y otra cuidandola asi que ambos se acercaron a sus parejas

-Sesshomaru ella esta muy grave y todo por mi culpa - decia kagome llorando y sesshomaru la abrazaba y le repetia una y otra vez que ella no tiene la culpa de nada

-Kagome tranquilisate debes descansar llevas cuidandola todo el tiempo y aun cuando eres youkai tu cuerpo se cansa - al decir esto sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su colchon donde ambos se acostaron y kagome quedo dormida preocupada y sintiendose culpable

mientras tanto del otro lado de la cabaña estaban kikyo e inuyasha junto con la exterminadora

-Inuyasha el veneno de naraku es muy poderoso y va a tardar en recuperarse asi que no te separes de ella- le decia la exterminadora sango a inuyasha el aun estaba preocupado

-Kikyo por favor perdoname si hubiera estado al pendiente de ti nada hubiera pasado demonios eres mi pareja y no te supe cuidar por favor perdoname-y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-Inuyasha porfavor no llores! yo se lo debia ella me devolvio a la vida mirame tengo un corazon que late y no va a parar de luchar-decia kikyo secandole las lagrimas a inuyasha aunque ella estaba cansada mas palida que de costumbre y tambien tenia unas ojeras mas grandes

-Descansa por favor no te esfuerses Te amo kikyo-dijo inuyasha dandole un beso en los labios minutos mas tarde ella quedo dormida asi que inuyasha fue a lado de la exterminadora

-Por favor cuidala- pidio el hanyou un poco triste

-asi lo hare no te preocupes

-Gracias sango ...Sesshomaru podria hablar un momento con tigo afuera?- pregunto el hanyou a lo que resibio una afirmacion despues de una mirada asesina por parte de sesshomar

salieron de la cabaña y caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a algo parecido a un lago ahi se detuvieron

-Sesshomaru dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado por un tiempo e idiemos un plan para terminar con naraku para siempre- sesshomaru no estaba seguro de como reaccionar asi que simplemente asintio a lo que inuyasha continuo hablando y dando ideas para un plan

- mira tu espada y la mia juntas son imbencibles asi que con eso traspasaremos la barrera y tambien podriamos pedirle ayuda al estupido lobo ese con eso tendriamos refuersos por que no quiero que kagome o kikyo pelen- dijo inuyasha firme en su desicion y simplemente asintio y despues agrego

-que asi sea- terminando de idear el plan regresaron a dormir a la kabaña en cuanto inuyasha llego sango se fue a la otra kabaña con kirara shipo y miroku y asi paso una noche mas

a la mañana siguiente desperto kagome primero y desperto a sesshomaru con un hermozo beso en los labios

-Hola amor

-Hola preciosa me podria acostumbrar a despertar asi todos los dias- dijo sesshomaru sonriendo

-esa es la idea!

salieron de la cabaña a preparar el desayuno y horas mas tarde llegaron los demas sango kikyo inuyasha miroku shipo y kirara

-me da gusto que estes mejor kikyo- dijo una kagome mas tranquila

- Todo gracias ati -respondio un poco seria

-bueno tenemos un plan , pero kikyo kagome quiero que ustedes se queden aqui no puedo poner en riesgo su vida no podria vivir si alguna de ustedes muere-decia inuyasha a lo que gano un gruñido por parte de sesshomaru

-el plan es que inuyasha y yo usaremos nuestras espadas combinadas sango y miroku se ocuparan de los mounstros debiles y kouga y sus lobos seran nuestros refuerzos , vamos a acabar con ese maldito -dijo sesshomaru convenciendose y rogando porque funcione

-sango podria hablar un momento con tigo - dijo kagome con su sonrisa tipica

-claro vamos hay unas aguas termales aqui cerca- se pararon y ambas salieron en busca de las aguas termales

-que sucede kagome de que quieres hablar con migo? -

-sango me retrase en el periodo puede ser que este embarazada siento nauseas huelo diferente

-amiga! eso es genial pero tienes que decirselo a sesshomaru-dijo la sacerdotiza abrazando a kagome

-Gracias ! por escucharme sango tengo que ir ahora antes de que el valor se me valla ambas se vistieron y salieron de las aguas al llegar sesshomaru abrazo a kagome

-tardaste- dijo sesshomaru mordiendo la oreja de kagome

-tenemos que hablar-

-que pasa nena?

-Estoy embarazada

por otra parte una niña con un espejo mostraba esto a naraku

-que interesante..- dijo naraku con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro


End file.
